


Hunter's Moon

by TwoGauls



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoGauls/pseuds/TwoGauls
Summary: Artemis wanders through the woods looking to relieve some stress, when something surprises her, in more than one way
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Lore Olympus





	1. Moonlit Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by lambkt (thanks for helping me sort my word vomit)  
Apologies for the shortness but hopefully it's enjoyable. I'm gonna go hide under the self-esteem blanket.

Artemis prowled through the thick brush of the forest, trying to find some sort of relief for the aching hunger that gnawed away at her, almost nauseating from the emptiness that had begun to slowly fill her with each passing day. Her entire life had begun to rot away like

the rabbit someone had hunted for sport lying near her on the ground. despicable she thought as she passed the desecration upon nature before her.

Ever since Persephone moved out to live with Hades she'd been feeling desperately lonely Persephone rarely came to visit and Apollo was still in jail, serving out another 100 years on his sentence, not that she would want to see him anyway. Her only company had been the hunters, but lately she had been feeling as if she didn't belong. No—not that she didn't belong, but that she didn't want to belong. So much had changed in the last couple years, and she felt lost.She was here, in the mortal realm—alone. 

These trodden paths that marked the few ways of finding one's way in the forests of the mortal realm were of no use to Artemis, as she is the Goddess of the Hunt she could walk through miles of forests easily. But she wasn't here to brag, she was here to hunt. She didn't bring her prized hunting dogs, gifted to her by Pan, her because of this reason. Even mutts as loyal as those wouldn't be able to understand how she was feeling. She needed to be alone for now.

Quietly slipping into her deer form she began to pad her way in the direction of the stag that had come this way a mere three minutes ago, and if her tracking was correct (which it always was), she'd be within range very shortly. As she trotted closer on cloven hooves towards her quarry, the magnificent stag stood tall near the lake at the center of this forest, and she could feel all the life of this wilderness starting to seep through her.

The dry, warm air, the wet and cold earth, flattened by years of travel, the rodents and bugs skittering across it. The cold water that reflected the full moon. It was all peaceful, a natural state of things, so beautiful one could almost get caught in it, like a moth to an oil lamp.

_I missed this_, she thought as she briefly stopped to sniff a pile of droppings. 

CRACK! The sudden sound knocked her out of her stupor as a branch snapped behind her. he quickly dropped to the side and avoided an arrow as it whizzed by, cutting her cheek slightly. She dropped her deer guise and returned to her purple godly form that she wore in Olympus, the mortal clothing she donned for this outing clinging tightly to her muscular figure. 

"WHO DARES TO ASSAULT THE GODDESS OF THE HUNT!" Artemis shouted into the brush, as several animals, equally angered by the transgression upon her, started to bristle and head towards the clump of bushes the arrow came by. There was a slight rustle as the bow and arrows were slung from the bush and dropped to the ground near the Goddesses' feet. There was another rustle as the man who had shot it started to rise up from the bush, standing to full height with his hands above his head. As she looked at the man who had attempted to kill her, the wound from the arrow still stinging the side of her cheek, her anger briefly subsided. 

_Why was he so handsome?_


	2. Bows & Bows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis and Orion. Talk. Yep. They talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing but hey hopefully everything goes well.

Bows & Bows

The moon shone brightly, illuminating the area with a serene gloss where Orion and Artemis stood. It enveloped them in a soft glow as they gazed at each other, golden ichor slowly dripping down the shallow cut the arrow had made on Artemis' cheek. 

_Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck_ Orion exclaimed in his head, feeling himself shrink down slightly as the Goddess flared at him. _Shit, I'm going to get turned into an Elk just like Actaeon!_ Orion considered turning tail and running, but he knew he'd never get away intact._ Oh, Zeus, please have mercy on me. _

"What is your name, mortal?" Artemis asked as she tried to clear the sudden wave of pink heat that had spawned across her face when she saw him.

"I am Orion, my venerable Goddess." Orion coughed, bowing his head low, trying to conceal the beads of sweat starting to appear on his brow. _Since when was the Goddess of the Hunt pink? I thought she was always purple or silver._ He debated silently, keeping his face angled to the ground in a bowing gesture, attempting not to make eye contact with her while she studied every inch of his body.

"Orion, you say? Do you know what you've done here?” She questioned while inspecting the leaning figure. Oh_ Gods, where doesn't he have mus— Shut up, Artie, what's the matter with you?_ She tried to suppress the rambling, unorthodox thoughts coursing her mind. In her defense, he was quite a beautiful man. He was an impressively tall man, he would have towered over Artemis had he been standing straight. His chiton hung low on his chest, revealing his left pectoral and shoulder muscles, as well as a good portion of his abs. The lower portion was held at the waist by a zoster and held up the article to knee length, where it struggled to contain his muscles.

"Yes, my Goddess. I happened to accidentally shoot at you, mistaking you for a deer, my Goddess." He let out in a quick fashion trying not to anger her by lingering on the accidental travesty he had committed upon her. Artemis' thoughts were brought back to the golden ichor seeping out of her cheek from where his arrow had cut her. _That was a good shot, if not for that branch I'd be trying to pull an arrow out of my spinal cord._ She admitted silently as she continued to peer down at him.

"Look forward." She commanded, causing Orion to quickly answer her order and stand at attention, trying his best to play along in hopes she would let him go. It was then that he finally looked at Artemis fully. Gods above, she was beautiful. She also wore a chiton similar to his, but unlike the one he had donned, it was sewn at her shoulders and only came down to just below her thighs, revealing the great expanse of muscle she had built across her body over a hundred years of a consistent exercise program. It was only by sheer determination, a little luck, and a lot of fear that kept Orion's jaw from dropping while he soaked in her visage.

Artemis examined his face, taking note of his sharp features and the brown pools that were his eyes, with a long flowing mane of hair drifting in the slight breeze. He had no beard, but a shadow of stubble darkened his pale skin. 

"Why are you here in this forest?" Artemis inquired Orion as he continued to try and maintain his composure beneath her beautiful amethyst eyes and the fear he'd accumulated from her interrogation.

"I was hunting here so I could eat and sell a few wild animals to afford a place to stay on this island, my Goddess." He answered evenly, storing his nervousness in his fingers, causing them to twitch rapidly as he held them to his side. "I've come on hard times since arriving here in Crete." 

"And why is it you came to Crete?" she asked, "No kings or queens trying to punish you for more crimes?" 

Orion's mind briefly flashed with images of being dragged onto the floor of a dungeon by a fraught piece of rope, someone standing over him wearing a black mask wielding a small stake, a few bursts of red hot pain bursting out from him as it pierced him. The screams of a young woman, and then an all-consuming black void that drowned him entirely, as the world burst apart and left him in the darkness.

Snapping back to reality he quickly sputtered out, "N-no my Goddess, just a necessary relocation to new lands." Artemis placed a few of her fingers on her chin, debating over confronting him about the flashes of distraught she saw in his eyes before he responded to her question. She decided to leave it for a later date, certain she would see this man again at some point. 

"Walk with me, Orion." At that, she turned and made her way deeper into the forest, Orion quickly following suit behind her.

"When someone harms a Goddess, especially one as powerful as myself, they must expect some sort of punishment," she declared flatly as she padded through the forest. "The question is how severe the punishment needs to be, Orion." 

"Yes, of course, my Goddess," Orion called carefully while he tried to catch up to her fast pace. 

"Stop with the 'my Goddess' talk," she demanded, spinning around, as the full moon breaking through the treeline illuminated her already radiant features. "Call me, Artemis." 

"Of course, my Go—Artemis." Orion corrected himself, stopping a little ways away from her. "I shall accept any punishment given to me, Artemis." 

"You are a lucky man you know that, Orion?" Artemis said while she took a few steps closer to him, eyeing him up and down. "I've taken quite a liking to you, and can see you are not a disgraceful hunter, for a mortal." 

"Thank you, Artemis, I am ever grateful," Orion said while grew increasingly nervous beneath her piercing gaze. 

"Rather than punish you, I shall test you. For the next three weeks, you shall meet me here at this time and I shall teach you how one hunts properly," she explained, bending down to pick up a small, black stone. Twirling it in her hand thoughtfully, she continued. "If you do not meet my standards I shall turn you into a stag and sick my dogs on you. It will hurt terribly, but it's the nicest I can be considering you harmed a Goddess." 

"Thank you dearly, Artemis. I am grateful and honored to experience your kindness great Goddess of The Hunt." Orion said as he kneeled at her feet to pay his respects. 

_Snap!_ Orion heard a strange clicking sound and glanced up to see Artemis continuing to glance down at him with a strange look in her eyes. Orion stood, not wanting to make a move to leave until she allowed him.

"I shall leave you here now," Artemis said as she cleared her throat, trying to be nonchalant about the situation. "If you do not arrive on time I will find you, and give you a more torturous death than if you fail your tests. Do you understand?" She asked, losing herself within the pools of his brown eyes. _Why the hell am I looking at him like this?_ Artemis berated herself, forcing her hand towards him so he could shake it

"I… I understand, Artemis" Orion replied, staring back at her. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ Orion thought before putting his hand up to meet hers. "I will not disappoint you." 

"Then we have a deal, fair hunter." Artemis shook his hand firmly before gently floating off the ground and vanishing into the night sky, leaving Orion to contemplate how in all three realms he got himself into this situation.

_I really need to be more careful with women_ Orion mused as he began to find his way out of the thick woods, not before glancing once more at the shape of Artemis gliding towards the sky, glowing bright silver to match the moon she was the Goddess of. 

_____________________________________

_PERSEPHONE (Little Sis💜)_

_Artemis: Oh my Gods! Persephone I need you to come over right now! 11:23 pm_

_Persephone: Artie I'm kinda in the middle of something, can this wait for the morning? 11:24pm _

_Artemis: Please! I really need to talk rn I'm about to text Eros, too. Please? 11:24pm_

_Persephone: Ok I'll be over soon, let me get Hades off me. Love you! 11:26 pm _

_Artemis: Love you too see you soon Perse! 11:26 pm_

____________________________________

Artemis burst through the brilliant night sky, blending in with the millions of city lights, before landing swiftly at the door to her apartment. Rushing inside, she quickly headed toward her room to change into more comfortable modern clothing. After deciding on some baggy sweats and a t-shirt, she slumped down onto the couch to think about the events of the night. She was so confused why that mortal made her feel so nervous when speaking to him, why her face kept heating up and turning a completely unflattering shade of pink, and why how every other being all of Olympus somehow paled in beauty to this giant hunter.

A short while later, Artemis was yanked out of her ramblings by a knock at the door and leaped up from her couch to answer the door. Standing there she saw Persephone, with Eros fluttering behind her glowing slightly with his fluffy pink aura in full effect. 

Persephone opened her mouth to greet her, but was quickly caught off guard by Eros rushing forward and grabbing Artemis' face with his hands 

"OK GIRL, SPILL!" Eros shouted excitedly into her face. 

"Eros calm down I just wanted to talk to you ab—" She called, trying to push him away for some air before he cut her off by grabbing her shoulders and squeezing his face closer.

"THEN WHY DO I SENSE A CRUSH!?!"


End file.
